Realizing a Mistake
by YankeeGirl27
Summary: Picks up right after Lexie leaves Mark's apartment when after he tells her Callie is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Shonda. I just use her characters and some storylines to bend the characters to my will.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction and the first time I've ever published anything. Please comment and let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Realizing a Mistake**

After leaving Mark's place, I was already questioning why I ran out. I knew we weren't together when he slept with Callie but at the same time am I willing to be another mother to this child who will already have two mommies. Going up to the attic of Mer's, my relationship with Mark plays through my mind with each step. The first time I told him to "teach me;" hiding in the attic so Derek wouldn't find out about our relationship; or comforting him after his and Derek's fight over us dating. At the top I realize all of our good times greatly outweigh or bad times, and our break ups. I love Mark more than anything. I'm in love with Mark and have been for a long time. It's difficult though, between Sloan showing up and his on/off sex relationship with Callie that goes with our on/off relationship.

Laying in my bed I realized I'm not mad at Mark and Callie; I'm mad that it's not me having his firstborn. I want it all with Mark. The marriage; the family; the Christmas mornings, I just never wanted them with Callie except with her as the cool Aunt. I don't know how Arizona is handling all of this. The love of her life is having a baby with her best friend. After contemplating my decision for what seems like hours even though it's only been about 30 minutes I now know what I need to do.

Instead of taking the elevator I decide to walk the five flights of stairs that lead to the apartment I used to share with the love of my life. Getting to the blue door that has a 501 on it and knocking I don't hear any noise so I let myself in with the key I still had. Searching the apartment I found no Mark Sloan. My next stop was to check 502; when all I hear is Mark yelling, "How could I do this to her?"

Knocking over Mark's yelling Arizona answers the door, "Hey, Lex!"

"Arizona, can you tell Mark to meet me at his place?" Not waiting for an answer I cross the hall and close the door.

"Hey Mark, that was Lexie. Go home and let me have a night alone with my girlfriend." Arizona says pulling him to the open door.

"Well geez Blondie, don't get your panties in a twist!"

"Then, get out of my apartment."

"Fine, thanks for letting me vent Cal," I heard Mark yell through a slamming door in his face.

Hearing the door open and close I don't turn around from my position at the kitchen counter.

"Lexie, what's going on? I though you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"Mark, we need to talk…"

"It never ends well when on of us says that."

"Mark, will you just listen to me please!"

"Sorry, Lex; go ahead."

"I love you! I want a family with you and I think… no I know that's why I'm so mad because it's not me giving you, your first born, well technically second born, but the first who's life you will be apart of from the beginning, and I wish it was me giving you that. I want a forever with you and if that means being a third mom to this little boy or girl; I'm all in."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You need to be sure Alexandra because we can't start this and then us be off again."

"I'm in this Mark."

"Then I have something to say."

"Okay," I know I'm giving him a strange look with that okay.

Watching Mark get down on one knee and pulling out a ring all I hear is "Please marry me Alexandra Caroline Grey and make me the happiest man in Seattle?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Shonda. I just use her characters and some storylines to bend the characters to my will. There may be characters later who are my own, please don't take them.

**Chapter 2:**

_Watching Mark get down on one knee and pulling out a ring all I hear is "Please marry me, Alexandra Caroline Grey and make me the happiest man in Seattle?"_

_Breathe Lexie, breathe… _I know Mark is still waiting on an answer but I can't seem to get my mind and mouth to work together.

"Please say something Lex!"

Shaking my head, I can't help but smile at Mark and whisper a hushed, "Yes." Once Mark slipped the ring onto my finger I couldn't imagine it any other way. I can't wait to marry Mark and become a mom to his baby, Callie is having.

"I love you so much Mark!"

"I love you too babe, I love you too," as he places a passionate kiss onto my lips. "Hey, we have an appointment to see the baby tomorrow; do you want to come too?"

"I couldn't be happier to come but how will Callie and Arizona feel about it?"

"I'm not sure but let's go tell them," as he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door across the hall. Mark starts banging on the door and we get no answer. " Callie! Cal! Open the damn door!" He starts yelling for his best friend.

"What the hell Mark?"

"Wow, Blondie cover up! I don't need to see that and Torres will kill me," as I turn my head to look anywhere but at Arizona.

"Yes, I will and I already want to since you obviously interrupted us time. What do you want?"

Mark can't seem to find his words so slapping him in the arm I answer Callie, "We have something to tell you and something to ask."

"Okay." Now they are both thoroughly confused; holding out my left hand I say, "We are engaged!"

"Oh my gosh guys! That is amazing news!" Callie throws her arms around both of us."

Arizona doesn't look as thrilled which is starting to worry me. Pulling out of Callie's embrace; she realizes her girlfriend doesn't look happy. Placing a gentle hand on here arm saying in a low volume, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I… um… I need a minute. Congratulations guys." Arizona answers as she walks away in tears.

"Cal, what was that about?"

"I don't know Mark, but what did you want to ask?"

"Oh yeah. Are you okay with Lexie being there tomorrow for the appointment?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I better go find out what's wrong; have a good night, congratulations!"

"Thanks Torres. Hope everything is okay. Night!" The door closes second later.

"Mark, what do you think that was all about?" Looking up at my fiancé, _boy I love the sound of that,_ with a questioning look.

"I don't know Lex but Callie can handle it. Lets go celebrate our engagement," he chuckles before placing a quick kiss to my lips and pulling me toward our apartment.

_**Meanwhile**_

_Stop crying Robbins. What is wrong with you? _I can't this; I'm happy for Mark and Lexie, I am but this just means another person I have to share Calliope's child with. The baby isn't even starting to feel like "our baby" anymore.

"Arizona! Babe, where are you?" I hear my girlfriend looking form e but the last place she'll look is where I actually am, the unfinished nursery. Opening the door she sees me sitting in the rocking chair and moves toward me, and not looking up at her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What is the point in all of this Calliope? We can't come up with 3 different mom names; it just won't work. So why not just give you and Mark names and I'll just be Arizona; because that is all I'm starting to feel like…"

"Arizona, stop right there! You don't get to say things like that! What happened to "This is my baby and I don't want anything happening to my baby"? I want that woman back. Why is their engagement really bothering you?"

_Ugh… I hate that she knows me so well sometimes! _"To be honest Calliope…" she nods her head yes so I continue, "Because it should be us engaged."

"You have to give me time. You just got back from Africa. We need to get us back first."

I can't listen to that so I stop her right there, "That's not going to happen if we can't have any time with just us and no talk of Mark."

"I thought that is what we were doing tonight?"

I can tell she is really confused now as she looks at our hands as she is kneeling in front of me. Pulling one hand from hers, I lift her chin up so she is looking me in the eyes because I need her to hear what I say even if she doesn't like it. "No, Callie tonight felt like… well, just sex because we actually keep avoiding talking about what happened between us. Oh and Mark interrupting, yet, again!"

"Fine," standing up she pulls her robe tighter across her body and ties it, "Lets talk."


End file.
